Utopia
by 4fireking
Summary: Robert doesn't remember anything about his past other than he was born in Earth. Now he's in the subterranean world of Arachna, married to an Invectid, and has a spider who is senile about everything and knew Robert in the human world. When Hunter Steele and the rest of the Spider Riders visit him, how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was thinking of just making this a one-shot. I don't know if I should continue with this unless something changes my mind. Anyways, please review : )

Robert's POV

Where am I? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything and why does it feel so cold. And why is everything so...dark? I can't remember anything. It's like I'm a embryo trapped inside a vessel. My brain tells my incompetent lies, but my heart tells me there's an incandescent light away from all this darkness.

I can see it. A fluorescent light. It's taking me, a lost soul, and is bringing it to safe haven. Take me, my angel. Take me away. Take me so that I can see your dazzling face. Absolve me, who is weak, and make my strong. That is my prayer to you."

I was extracted, the same as a baby exiting it's mother's womb, and what I saw was my angel. Not an angel of white wings that were painted by artist's, but a wingless, red eyed, antennae bearing angel. Something about her gave me, a lost soul, energy. When she spoke...her voice cleared my heart...

" Husband...your finally awake."

**End of chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Depending on how popular this chapter is I may make a series on this.

Hunter and Igneus were sparring together. Even though Mantis's rein of terror had ended and peace returned to the land-people aren't afraid to go outside anymore, the Invectids live with the humans in peace and harmony, and the wildnerness flourished-but Igneus wouldn't give Hunter a day off. For Igneus was Igneus, and Igneus strongly believed peace could never be an enema.

Igneus and Hunter were on their spiders Dags and Shadows, weapons clashed together. Igneus was smiling. " Your spacing out, Hunter. Is something on your mind?"

Hunter acted like he didn't hear Igneus, which was hard because Igneus was the most obnoxious one of the Spider Riders, thinking instead of Corona. Ever since his final battle with Mantis all he could think about was Corona. But when he thought about Corona, how Lumin asked her to join him in a banquet and not inviting any of the Spider Riders besides Corono and his sister Sparkle to join, it irratated Hunter.

" Nooooo!"

Hunter kicked Igneus in his torso as he kicked him off his spider. Hunter jumped off Shadow and ran straight towards Igneus. Igneus barely had enough time to stand jump out of the way of Hunter's attacks. Hunter was relentless and was in a fury. His jabs were so fast Igneus could hardly keep up the pace with them, then his weapon was knocked out of his hands.

" Hunter, stop!" Shadow shouted. " If you keep this up your going to kill Igneus!"

Hunter had his weapon pressed against Igneus's throat where his Adam's Apple was. With one thrust he could end his friend's life. He could end his life...what would be the point? Doing so wouldn't help him in any way. Thinking about what Quake, the greatest Spider Rider in his prime who left him, Hunter returned to his sense's. He looked down and saw the terrifying image of Igneus on the ground.

" Hunter, what's happened to you?"

Hunter reached a hand down and squeezed Igneus's right hand. He then helped his friend to his feet. " Spider Rider, out."

Hunter's body glowed in bright white light. When the light faded he returned to his original clothes. Hunter then turned his attention to his companion Shadow, raised his manacle, his spider bracelet with an emblem up, said, " Spider, in."

Shadow was sucked into the emblem around Hunter's arm. Hunter had too much tension inside of him. He fell on the ground and crossed his legs. Igneus walked up behind Hunter, kneeled down, and rubbed his left shoulder attempting to comfort him.

" There, there, Hunter. Is there something on your mind? When something's on my mind and I'm not allowed to let it out I start to act different."

" Like when you were in love, but she didn't return your love, so you tried dealing with it by going after girls in your fan club, but when you left they all got boyfriends?"

" Who told you that?"

" You did, you big lug. You cried over it and wouldn't stop crying in the dirt."

" The point is if you keep this stuff inside you it will eventually destroy you. Tell me, Hunter, what's on your mind."

" ** Yeah, Hunter**," Shadow said inside his manacle. " **Be a big boy. Tell us what's on your mind**."

" Shut up. I don't want to talk about it."

" Girl problems?"

"**Girl problems. It's a little problem called Corona."** Igneus made kissing noises with his mouth. " **Mwa. Mwa. Mwa."**

" Shadow, I swear if you weren't in there right now I would beat you up."

" The point is, if you have a problem about her going to the banquet with Prince Lumine you should tell her. If you just don't do anything than he might treat her with class, do a slow dance with her, take her near a lake, and then he'll kiss her on her lips. Mwa. Mwa. Mwa."

" First of all Corona is a terrible dancer. Remember that time when we thought a ghost spider was cursing all of us and didn't get a chacne to dance because Corona and I were tired, and you and Magnus were sick. I felt so bad about it I decided to dance with her outside at night. She kept stepping on my feet every second."

" But that's good, right?"

" Good? Who in any way is that good?"

" It means shes happy that you danced with her even though she was terrible at it. It must mean she likes you. Hasn't she every said that to you."

A memory appeared in Hunter's head...

" _**Hunter, I'll always think of you as just my battle partner. I don't want to hear stuff from you like you've always liked me or you want to kiss me."**_

" Stupid Corona. Hey Shadow, can we go on patrol?"

" **I'm afraid we can't do that, Hunter**-"

" Hunter!" Lumine's little sister Princess Sparkle cried. Hunter and Igneus both looked to where the shouting was coming from and were surprised seeing Sparkle running to them. " Hunter-"

Sparkle tripped on a road sticking out of the dirt. She was in such a hurry she wasn't able to see it sticking out. When Sparkle got up she was crying. Her leg was sprained and looked inflamed as Sparkle cried at the top of her little lungs. Hunter gasped when he saw this.

" Sparkle, hang on!" Hunter ran up to the tiny princess and grabbed her little hands. " Sparkle, are you alright?" Hunter tried looking at Sparkle's leg to see where it hurt, but she pushed on his face with her hands. " Did you sprain yourself? Is it swollen? Let me see.

" Forget about it, Hunter." When Hunter looked at her legs he saw how where she was swollen everything was healed up. She looked completely unharmed. " I had a vision."

" A vision? Don't you mean a dream?"

" No, I mean a vision. I saw him. I saw his terrible eyes. His eyes...they scared me."

" Who's eyes? Who?"

" I don't know. But he was scary. Everything about him was scary. I saw him in the woods. I know that he will be the one who will...kill us all. He's coming for me. He wants me."

" Wants you? Why would he want you, Sparkle?"

" He hates me. He hates everyone. He wants to kill me. If we don't stop him now...he will destroy everything."

" Do not be afraid, my princess," Igneus said as heroically as he could. " I will find this monster you speak of and I will put a stop to him-"

" No, I want to hurt this monster!" Hunter exclaimed. " I want to hunt it down for myself. Just me and Shadow."

" Hunter, this isn't really something you can fight for yourself. Me, you, Sparkle, Lumine, Corona, and Magnus need to ride together-"

" I'm going! Shadow, your with me on this one, right?"

" **I don't really feel comfortable about what your trying to do, but yes I'm with you. Let's ride!"**

" Spider, out!"

Shadow emerged out of Hunter's manacle.

" Arachna Power!"

Hunter and Shadow under went their transformation. Hunter got his armor again, got his weapon and Shadow grew bigger with spikes coming out his back.

" Spider Rider!"

Hunter jumped on Shadow's back. Igneus tried to stop him.

" Hunter, wait!"

But it was too late. Hunter already left the city while riding on Shadow's back. Hunter rode on Shadow through the forest, leaping on trees, and rode into the darkness. What Hunter didn't know was going alone might be the bigget mistake he's ever made. And could mean the death of him and his partner Shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sorry I'm a day late of updating. I've been away and just didn't have any time to type out this chapter. Now I hope it doesn't seem like a dud this chapter, but I have rushed through it. Please review though.

Hunter was riding on the back of his partner Shadow through the woods. Hunter and Shadow must've been through them a dozen times before. One when they first met when Shadow was chasing Hunter, another when Hunter explored a location Corona told him not to go into, and even that time he met the hero Quake. Hunter spent most of his life living in the woods.

All Hunter could do now was think of his life. He remembered that Mantid was originally from the human world and was sent down to be Arachna's protector, but went mad when he realized that all he would ever be useful for is dealing with their problems and would never get to see his beloved. Mantid told Hunter if he was mad with the Oracle when she made him their protector. It wasn't until now did he realize he was mad at her.

" _Now that Mantid is gone what is the point of me being here? I wonder what's happening on Earth. All my friends, all the people close in my life, will I ever get to see them again? What is my purpose?"_

_" _Hey Hunter, why are you so quiet?" Shadow asked jumped from tree to tree. " Are you feeling alright?"

" Hey Shadow."

" What?"

" Do you think I'm...handsome?"

" What? I don't know. I really don't see you that way. Can't we just be friends?"

" I'm asking if I'm handsome in any way. You know, I want to know if girls will like me."

" What's with you and girls today? The first time we met you didn't even how stupid you acted in front of them. And now your wondering if they think your cute. You really need to get out more, Hunter. All this Lumin stuff can't be good for you."

" I just want to know what's the point of staying here. You guys don't need me, right? I'm good for nothing, aren't I? There's no point in me staying here. I feel so trapped in a-"

Shadow didn't look where he was going. Something came out of nowhere and wrapped around Hunter's legs. Hunter fell off his spider Shadow and fell to the ground. He stopped midair from his feet being tied up.

" Shadow!"

" Hunter! Hang on! I'm coming-"

Shadow felt something heading straight towards him. He jumped out of the way just as small balls of web were fired at him. Shadow continued jumping when more and more balls of web continued firing at him.

Hunter had no other choice. He raised his Axial Sword up and cut the web in half. Hunter fell head first towards the ground. But he moved his body weight until his feet were in the direction of the ground. The first thing that touched the ground were his feet.

The impact nearly shattered Hunter's legs. Hunter paged on his left foot as his right foot felt shattered. Hunter breathed through his mouth hoping to relive the pain in his appendages.

" _What was that? Was that an Invectid? But I thought all Invectid's became good. It had to be a Spider Rider. But which Spider Rider would want to hurt me?"_

" Would you look what we have here," a man laughed snidely in the woods. Out of the woods came four men who looked like bandits showed up. " A spider rider. And looky here. He's without his spider. Let's rob him."

" Stay back!" Hunter raised his Axial Sword up and pointed it at the bandits. " I'm warning you! Even if Shadow isn't with me I can still take all of you!"

" Not a chance. There are four of us and only one of you. You don't stand a chance-"

All four of the bandits flinched. Behind Hunter there was a shadow. There was something strange about the shadow. It almost looked like...it wasn't human.

" Hey, stay back!"

" What? But I'm not moving-"

" Stay back! Don't come any closer! Stay away from me-"

From the woods a shadowy figure emerged. The shadowy figure jumped on the lead bandit, stabbing him straight through his chest, and twisting his sword around. The bandit fell when the sword went straight through his chest.

" Ah!" The three bandits screamed in unison. " Monster! Run!"

The three bandits ran away from the shadow figure as fast as they could. Little did they know from whom they did not know their deaths were a certainty. The shadow jumped up and dived under the second bandit slicing a part of his legs called the tibias anterior.

" Ah!"

The moment it was cut the second bandit couldn't move. The man swinged his sword at the immobilized bandit as he chopped his head off. The man ran after the third bandit, jumping on trees, and then he jumped towards the bandit stabbing his sword right through his back. The bandit fell on the ground with the man over him.

" _Who is this guy?" _Hunter thought. " _Never have I seen anyone, not even Igneus, move so well." _

Falling from the left was the fourth and final bandit. With one quick swish of his hands the bandit was sliced in half. Finally, Hunter got a good look at the man in the shadows. He was the same height as Hunter, had long grey hair shining as much as bed sheets, wore a black battle tunic with, purple "orb", black shoulder armors, white long gloves, purple pants, and lavender boots. The man turned his head to Hunter where he showed him his eyes. His eyes were composed of three colors: blue, green, and purple together in a tri-shape.

" Umm...hi," Hunter said casually. " Thanks. You really saved me back there-"

" Prepare to die," the man said angrily at Hunter.

" Huh? The battle is over there's no need to-"

" I know why your here. You are with them. You want to hurt her. I cannot allow you to lay a hand on her. I will have to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Again, I'm sorry I left you on a cliffhanger. Some of you are wondering is that person really Robert? Why is he threatening Hunter? How will thing's turn out? Well, let's see. Please review.

Hunter couldn't believe his luck. He just wanted to find a place where he could think to himself, but now a person with a sword was trying to kill him. He saw how the person fought, saw the three bodies under his feet, and couldn't believe it. Never had he seen anyone in Archnia fight so well without a Spider or a giant insect. So much had happened, so much was going on, Hunter didn't know what to do.

" Pick up your weapon!" The man shouted.

" Huh?"

" Pick up your weapon. Get to your feet. I will not kill a disarmed man. It would make me look weak."

Hunter stood back up. His legs were all wobbly, his arms were sore, and his head felt like it was drowning in an ocean. Hunter grabbed his Axel Pike with both his hands, scraped his feet against the ground waiting for Shadow to show up; if Shadow did show up.

" I don't want to fight you. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this, I swear."

" I don't believe you. People like you have been coming to this forest time and time again. Every time you try to hurt her. But I won't let you deceive me with those eyes."

" But I'm telling you I don't know who your talking about. My name is Hunter Steel. What's your name?"

" My name? I would never give my name to thy enemy. You'll get it when you deserve it. Truce." The boy squeezed his sword with both hands. " Thrust!"

He charged at Hunter. Hunter held his Axel Pike with both his hands waiting for when he would strike. The boy however disappeared into the shadows far away. Hunter couldn't hear anything. The man's footsteps were silent in the shadows. Then the man jumped out of the shadows swinging his sword down. Hunter was caught off guard and nearly had his head chopped off, but he spinned his Pike around and blocked his sword.

" _This guy is fast. How did he do that? It's like he teleported."_

The boy was not slow with his hands. He jabbed at Hunter in a frenzy. Hunter was barely able to hold his Axial Pike up and block the jabs. Hunter had to watch his footwork. He had to be in synch with the boys. If his footwork was in any way off balance he'd be finished. The boy reached his blade under his Axial Pike, spin around, and punched Hunter up close.

Hunter fell back. The boy twirled around slashing his sword down. Hunter barely raised his Axial Pike back up blocking the sword. The boy quickly stepped on the hilt with his left hand, jumped up, and kicked Hunter in his face. Hunter fell on the ground. The boy swished his sword in the air, sticked his sword in the ground, and reached in his armor throwing a cloth at Hunter.

" Wipe yourself off. Your bleeding."

" _This guy...he's just playing with me. He makes me so mad. I'm not weak . I'm not the same boy who first got here. I am strong!" _

Hunter spinned his Axial Pike to his right side. He jumped up and swinged his Pike down. The boy closed his eyes. He sidestepped to the left, right, backed up, and kicked the Pike out of Hunter's hand. When Hunter lost his Pike the boy slid to the left and punched Hunter in his face.

" Oof!"

Hunter fell on his back. The boy gave one big " Hmph!" and kicked the dirt. The boy walked up to Hunter and stepped on him. Even though Hunter was wearing armor he could feel his foot squeezing his chest. Hunter could feel his lungs being squash.

" You're weak. Pathetic. Every time he opens his mouth I just want to silence you for good."

" _I can't move. Am I going to die? I can't do this alone..." _

Hunter felt something coming at him. The boy jumped back just as a giant ball of web hit the ground. Shadow fell from the sky and landed on the ground. Shadow raised his behind up and stomped his giant legs in the ground.

" Get away from him!" Shadow shouted. " Your against a Spider and a Spider Rider. You don't stand a chance by yourself."

" Hmph! You don't understand. I'm never alone. Moona, it's time."

Something strange happened. Purple looking slime oozed out of the ground. Inside the slime four bright yellow eyes illuminated out. Hunter could only think.

" _What is that thing?" _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A battle between Spider Rider and Spider Rider. Who will win? Hunter or the man with the sword. Read and find out.

Something crawled out of the slime. Hunter and Shadow trembled at the sight of a new Spider. The arachnid showed its fused head and thorax. The spider had a body divided into two segments, eight jointed legs, no wings or antennae. It had the presence of chelicerae and pedipalps, simple eyes, and an exoskeleton periodically shed. It was purple furred, had four small yellow eyes and an emblem embedded in its head.

" Glad I could make your acquaintance," the purple furred spider said. " What are your orders?"

" I wish to jump on your back. Let's ride."

The boy jumped on the spider's back. The spider raised its front legs and the boy thrusted his sword in the air. His sword was glowing bright blue. Purple slime came out under the spiders feet. Hunter and Shadow could believe their eyes.

" Shadow, what's happening?" Hunter shouted.

" I-I don't know," Shadow shouted. " I haven't seen anything like this."

The light over the boy vanished. Both he and his spider's armor had changed. He now wore a purple garb with spike-like shoulder pads, armor boots, and a helmet covering his hair. The spider became larger, its body was metallic, and it had three arms instead of four. Three spikes protruded out of its head, and a saddle for the boy to stand and ride on.

" I will not let you hurt her. I will not let you get anywhere close to her. You will die before I ever let you see her."

" Who's her? Who are you talking about? I don't want to hurt anyone-"

" Silence! Moona, let's fight together!"

" Agreed."

" Gravi!"

The boy held his two hands close together. Both his hands glowed with dark light. A gravitational field was made around Hunter and Shadow. It felt like they were weighed down by one hundred tons. Hunter was the first to collapse while Shadow was trying his hardest to stay afloat.

" Hu-Hunter!" Shadow cried. Shadow moved all eight of his legs around trying to break free.

" What a pesky little spider, Moona. I'm going to have to ump the power. Ion Gravi!"

A destructive gravitational force hit Shadow and Hunter. The trees around them exploded into nothing but bark. For Shadow and Hunter they were still pinned down, however. The boy kept his hands together. The dark energy illuminated from his hands. He was furious.

" _I can't remember anything. My life, where I'm from, who my parents are, none of this is my life! Nothing about me is concrete. I'm Robert. That's all I remember. I am Robert! And Moona, Katy, their the only family I have. That's why I cannot fail for them!" _

Robert found his moment. Using just his legs he sent a vibration through Moona's body telling her where to move. She obeyed his command. She jumped towards Hunter. Robert raised his sword up. With just one slash of his sword he could kill the red-haired Spider Rider.

He could kill him. Robert couldn't do it. Moona fired twenty silk threads from her mouth. The silk wrapped around Hunter, wrapped around Shadow, and joined the two together; Spider and Spider Rider. Robert and Moona were together on the ground.

" I am a man with honor. I will not kill a disarmed man. So come at me! Show me your power before I slice your head clean from your slate!"

Hunter was overly confused. Robert's heinous attitude towards him, the spider Moona, all of Robert's threats, Hunter couldn't help but laugh. His laughter was beyond idiocy. It irritated Robert listening to his laughter.

" You can't fool me!" Hunter laughed. " I don't know why your attacking me or who your trying to protect, but you're really a nice guy."

" Nice guy? Nice? I'm a killer. A killer! Moona, let's teach these fools what we can do!"

" Yes. I'll fight with you as always, Robert."

Moona charged at Hunter and Shadow. Robert raised his sword above his head and slashed his sword side by side. Finally, he raised his sword above his head about to jab into Hunter's chest.

" Rwworrrr!"

Robert and Moona stopped. A beast was in the woods. Robert, Moona, Hunter, and Shadow all froze at the sound of footsteps stomping through the trees. A shadow. Robert saw a shadow over their heads. In the darkness Robert saw something gargantuan over his head. Something with claws, flesh, and serrated teeth...a beast of pray.


End file.
